For the World, I Would
by Esmeia
Summary: Spyro and Cynder face the dire situation of the world breaking apart after Malefor's defeat. Spyro contimplates what he has to do in order to set things right. Written from Spyro's POV.  SpyroxCynder .


**For the World, I Would**

_Author's Notes: Hi again, guys! :D_

_Wow, I haven't written anything Spyro-related in a long time!_

_Had a huge urge to write something from Spyro's POV, since I've seen a bit too much of Cynder._

_Don't get me wrong, I like her, but let's not forget the one who actually SAVED her in the first place._

_This takes place near the end of Dawn of the Dragon, where the world is on the verge of collapsing._

_So, yeah. There are massive spoilers~_

_

* * *

_

The harsh, nearly blinding light emanating from the former purple dragons forced him to turn his head away and clench his eyes shut. He opened them slightly, just in time to see several of them drag the Dark Master down into the ground.

Malefor struggled with all his might, but even with his immense strength, he had no chance of fighting off his multiple attackers. He roared in defeat as he disappeared. Into what, Spyro did not know.

Nevertheless, he was sure that they were sealing him there. That their battle with him was finally over. That he would not hear from Malefor again.

As they descended, the magical bonds between them disappeared along with their Master.

He would have sighed in relief had a large shock wave not nearly blow him out of the air. He looked around in confusion: the battlefield was still breaking apart, light beginning to shine through the cracks. Large chunks of Malefor's domain were falling around the two young dragons, threatening to crush them if they didn't get out of there soon.

Horror and despair ran through his veins like poison, though Spyro refused to show it. He had to keep calm. He had to think this through. However, despite his best efforts to calm himself, his heart and mind raced.

_No... NO! Why is this still happening? After all I went through... WE went through. All the sacrifices made..._

The selfless sacrifice made by his mentor, Ignitus, flashed before his eyes. He remembered how he had put all of his faith and hopes into Spyro. He had had full confidence in him.

He prayed that Ignitus would help him, even though he was no longer of this world. He prayed that he was safe and happy in heaven. It was the only thing Spyro felt he could do at the moment.

"Spyro, I'm sorry," the black dragon beside him said softly, looking down at the ground before her. "I'm _so_ sorry."

Spyro looked over at her, pure anger in his gaze. Fortunately, Cynder did not see it. Or was it that she already knew how angry he was with her and had been expecting it?

_You... why did you do this to me? _Spyro thought bitterly, watching her bow her head in shame.

_What have I ever done to deserve your betrayal? I __**saved**_ _you. I gave you the benefit of the doubt when most, especially my own brother, told me not to trust you, to leave you alone. They warned me that it was only a matter of time until you tried to kill me again. I ignored all of their warnings._

As if on cue, Spyro felt the sharp pain of the wounds inflicted on him by his partner. Blood still ran down his cheek and coated his wings. He watched silently as the crimson drops littered the ground below him. The sight only served to fuel his anger towards her.

_You tried to kill me. You attacked me when you knew I had nothing to live for. You were the only thing I had to fight for, and you took advantage of that! I felt everything was crumbling down around me. Not just the world, but my very soul._

_And now... you're __**sorry?**_

He swallowed hard, trying to clear his head. He had the overwhelming urge to take out his frustrations on her. To make her feel all the pain and frustration she had caused him. But something—he couldn't say what—stopped him from doing so.

_Is it really her fault? Yes. She knew what she was doing from the very start. But Malefor's influence must have been nearly irresistible for her. I saw her heart fill with regret when he talked to her back there. When he revealed her true intentions. Her feelings had changed during our journey, somehow._

Deep down, he hated how he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. What was so special about Cynder? Anyone else would have _never_ forgiven her for what she did. But not him.

"Don't be," he replied softly, looking up at her again. "It's over now,"

Her green eyes slowly rose to meet his gaze. They were filled with guilt. This was one of the few times he had ever seen her so vulnerable.

Before she could respond, another tremor shook the small landing they were standing on, much stronger than the last had been. Cynder and Spyro had to grip the ground firmly with their claws to prevent themselves from being thrown around or off the landing entirely.

Panic soon came flooding back to him, forcing him to confront the dim situation. He looked around for something, anything that could clue him in on what to do next. There just _had_ to be some light in this overwhelmingly dark time.

Cynder suddenly looked above him, alarm on her face.

He didn't need to turn around: he felt the strong presence of a spirit above him. He closed his eyes and listened carefully as Ignitus spoke to him. He didn't think to ask why he was there. He didn't think to wonder how it was possible. All he knew was that Ignitus was there to help him and that he needed to heed his words.

"Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future..."

He had heard the very same words years ago, when things were much simpler and carefree. It was when he was a young whelp, when he'd had absolutely no idea what his future would hold.

Spyro, now wiser and more mature, fully understood what these parting words meant. His role as a purple dragon was suddenly made clear. He had never truly understood how he was supposed to save the world and everyone in it—

Until now.

He would have to truly want to make the ultimate sacrifice for those he loved and had sworn to protect. He knew he had to do it, that it was time. It had become irrevocably clear to him.

There was too much at stake to not do so. He had to do this for Sparx, his adoptive parents (wherever they may be), the remaining guardians, and all of the friends he had met and helped along the way. And those who had helped him.

And Cynder. He wanted to protect her as well. She would have to get out of there fast.

"I know what I need to do," he said in a final voice, looking around with confidence. "Just get out of here, Cynder."

"Spyro, no!" she replied quickly, looking at him with pleading eyes. He hated seeing her like this; all he wanted was for her to get to safety. "You don't have to do anything. Let's just go," she begged.

He could clearly hear the desperation in her voice, ringing through her entire being. She didn't want it to end—not this way. In all honesty, Spyro would be lying to himself if he said he didn't feel the same way. But it wouldn't have to end for her. Only for him. It was his burden to bear. It was his responsibility to accept.

"Go where, Cynder!" he snapped in frustration. He hadn't meant to snap at her, the situation called for it; he sensed that time was running out for her. "There'll be nothing _left_. Look around! The world is breaking apart!"

He looked down, guilt overwhelming him. He felt like he could have done more to prevent their current situation. Yet he knew he could fix it.

"But I think I can stop it..." He began sadly, looking back at her. "I think I'm meant to."

He was pleading with her, the look in her eyes asking her to understand, to leave. He only wanted her to be safe. Surely, she would grant him at least that. He willed with all his might for her to take off. To where? He did not know. Anywhere else but there. All she had to do was lift her wings and fly. He had no idea what would happen then, but it would be better than where she was headed.

Her eyes welled up with tears. Never before had Spyro seen her show these types of emotions: raw, innocent, vulnerable. She had always given off the impression, intentionally or not, of being completely, entirely heartless.

Of course, she blinked the tears away before they actually fell, but he swore he would never forget that moment.

He gazed at Cynder as she took a deep breath, secretly admiring how strong she could be, how she could bite back the pain and do what she felt was right, for the both of them.

"Then I'm with you," Cynder declared softly, smiling at him. She made no motion to move.

She had said that once before, when they'd been taking on yet another challenge. But this time, it meant so much more. Only death awaited them this time, he was sure.

_What? No. No no no no __**no!**_ _Why did she have to say that? Why? LEAVE! Leave me and get out of here! Can't you see you're wasting your time?_

He was screaming all of this in his head. He wanted to smack her. Smack some sense into her! Why wouldn't she leave? What possessed her to want to stay and witness this? She was wrong. Staying wasn't _right_! She had to _GO!_

But as he looked at her, he only saw complete resolve in her eyes.

Although he desperately wanted to see her get to safety, he felt, somewhat inexplicably, relieved, comforted. She would be by his side to see his final moments. He could say that of no one else, and it meant very much to him. Without Cynder, he would be forced to go through… whatever it would be, alone. With no one to comfort him.

He granted her a grateful smile. He hoped she realized just how thankful he was.

Summoning all his remaining strength, he cast a spell he hadn't realized he was capable of. Perhaps it was something all those like him possessed. Maybe it was only to be used in dire need, such as now. He didn't know, he didn't care, he didn't know how or why it worked. All he cared about was that it _did _work. As long as it could fix everything, he was happy.

His body began to feel warm as the energy welled up in him. His head began to feel light, as though he were intoxicated. His arms and legs, to his surprise, began to burn painfully. He ignored it, focusing everything into this one, final attempt at saving his world.

He sensed Cynder coming close to him. The pain he felt prevented him from talking; if he could have, he would have told her to get away from him, lest she get hurt. But it would have been useless; he had a feeling she would have paid him no mind anyway. She wrapped her wings and front legs around him, embracing him. She likely saw how much he was suffering and wanted to comfort him.

He might have thanked her for the gesture, but even if he could, he would _not_ talk to her. He didn't want to mess this spell up. He refused to die in vain.

As though her touching him was not already a great test of his focus, Cynder had to say something he never thought she would ever say. He had always had these feelings towards her but had never held out the slightest hope of her feeling the same way.

"I love you," Cynder whispered sincerely, gently touching her forehead to his.

He gasped: both out of shock and from the excruciating pain and stress the spell was putting on his body. It was like white-hot liquid was coursing through his veins.

He sensed it wasn't long now.

He only hoped Cynder knew how he felt. That, even though he had never said those three words to her, that she had felt his feelings towards her. He only wished he had more time.

He felt the energy escape his body, relieving him of it.

Everything shined a blinding white. The sky, the ground, the world. He could not see Cynder. He could not see anything anymore.

_Was it all worth it?_

He had never asked for this fate. The idea of being the world's savior had terrified him for much longer than he would ever admit. He'd never dared to think he was special. He'd never dreamed he could be so important, so vital to the world and preserving its future. All he had ever known was the simple life with his adoptive, dragonfly family.

_Are you happy? Satisfied with the way things turned out?_

Yes. Even though he had never asked for all of this responsibility to be laid onto his shoulders, he knew he had to accept it. When faced with the terrible and very real possibility that his friends, family, and innocent beings in the world would have to die because of one sadistic, selfish dragon, he knew he couldn't turn away.

The title of 'hero' meant nothing to him. If people wanted to call him that, fine. He wasn't in it for the glory, the fame, the attention. He just wanted the world to live in peace, without darkness. To live in light.

If there was one thing he was thankful for, it was the fact that his destiny made him mature and strong in the face of danger. The only reward he sought was seeing the dark times end and the blessings shower in.

_Were you happy to sacrifice everything... for them? Even for people you never knew?_

Yes.

_All this, for the world?_

Yes. For the world, I would.

* * *

_Author's Notes: The ending of DotD really did make me tear up._

_It was just so emotional! I'm sure a lot of fans felt the same way._

_Even though I didn't like everything about the game, that ending truly made me love that game._

_Also, before anyone asks, no, they didn't die. C:_

_They were seen flying around happily, presumably somewhere in Avalar._

_Also, though don't hold this to heart, there is supposedly a game in production that continues off of Dawn of the Dragon! It's name, so far, is called Spyro's Kingdom. You can look it up!_

_There's not many details about it, and it's very possible the title will change, or that it could very well just be a hoax! But, I have a feeling that this might be legit. I hope it is!_

_I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! I always loved Spyro (both characters) and I wanted to write from his side._

_God bless!_

_P.S – Thank you, Contemperina! You rock, as always! :3_


End file.
